


Temporary Respite

by Zanya



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Ambigious Relationship, Anal Sex, Language, M/M, Mild Angst, Sex Toys, Slice of Life, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanya/pseuds/Zanya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all they had between months of absence were small moments to enjoy their time together and not allow logic and reality to get in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Respite

“Let me know if this is uncomfortable for you.” Roy made sure Ed’s knees were firmly panted on the bathroom floor, underneath the soft towel he had laid down earlier, before spreading them wider. 

“It’s fine.” Ed grunted and stretched forward with his arms flat against the floor. “A little pain ain’t gonna kill me and the towel helps.”

“Good.” Roy ran his hand down Ed’s muscular back, gently massaging it along the way. “I want this to be good for you, Edward.”

“Trust me, it will be.” Ed groaned and pushed his ass upwards. “Just the thought of what you’re going to do with it is enough to make me hard.”

Ed wasn’t exaggerating. Already, his cock hung low between his legs, full erect and engorged with blood. When Roy first asked him if he was opposed to taking it during the next negotiations in Xing he had no idea what all it would entail. Then Roy had shown him what Ling had given him. That had been enough to make him spend the rest of the afternoon, while negotiations were ongoing, with an erection.

Roy was going to fuck him with that thing while he was on his knees, in front of the bathroom mirror so he could see what it did to him. And then Roy was going go fuck him, hard. First with that thing Ling had given him and then his cock. A part of him felt he shouldn’t feel this excited about it, but he did, and he couldn’t stop the constant anticipation that swept through his body. With each whisper on their way there or subtle comment made, the tension had built up to the point where he wanted to explode. 

“Do you think you’ll last long enough?” Roy leaned over Ed’s back to whisper in his ear. “I don’t want it to end too soon.”

“Don’t be a bastard. Give me some credit.” Ed pushed his ass back against Roy’s stomach and then moved it lower so he could rub it off the hardness he felt below. “I have more control than that.”

A soft chuckle reverberated through Ed’s ear, making him shiver. Roy flicked his tongue out and moved it along the shell before gently sucking on Ed’s earlobe. 

“Your control always astounds me.” Roy ran his hands down Ed’s back one more time before leaning on his haunches. 

“You know what would be astounding?” Ed pressed back again, and his breath hitched when he felt the tip of Roy’s erection brush against his anus. “If you would...” He let out a soft sigh as he rubbed himself against Roy. “If you would do something instead of making me wait.”

Roy put his hands on Ed’s hips to stop them from moving. He softly laughed. “Your control may be immeasurable but your patience is another thing.”

Ed lowered his head so that it almost touched the cool floor. Waiting had never been something he could do easily, and Roy knew it. “C’mon Roy. Show me what you’ve got.”

Roy planted his left hand against the floor and leaned against it. His other hand swiped the area next to him, feeling for the small tube he had got out of the medicine cabinet earlier. He brought it in front of him and stared at it for a few seconds. He sat up and untwisted the cap, pouring a generous amount on the toy. 

Ed had already prepared himself in the shower while Roy had been finishing up some leftover paperwork from the negotiations. While it certainly would speed things along, he regretted not being able to watch or partake. 

Then again, he had no idea Ed had taken him so seriously last week when he first arrived in Xing. When Roy heard Ed calling his name in the bathroom, this wasn’t what he had expected. 

Ed grunted and pressed his right foot against Roy’s knee to get him moving. He rubbed the lubrication over the toy and made sure that it was thoroughly coated. He spread Ed’s cheeks to give himself more room and then nudged it in. At first he moved it inside of Ed slowly, pulling it out and then pushing it further in with each slow thrust. 

“Fuck, yeah, just like that.” Ed leaned down on his elbows and spread his legs wider. 

Roy moved it downwards and watched Ed’s body jerk forward. Ed must have spent time fingering himself there in the shower if he was already that sensitive. Roy gave an experimental thrust that had been a little more forceful than the rest. 

The choked sound that came from Ed felt like sweet bliss to his ears. He did it again and was rewarded with a long breathy moan from Ed and a tremble in his arms and leg. 

Scooting closer, Roy reached his left arm around until his hand settled on Ed’s abdomen. Roy pulled Ed closer, keeping the toy buried deep inside of him. Gently, Roy moved it in small circular motions, enough to tease but not enough to send him over the edge. 

“Shit, Roy.” Ed’s voice broke and quavered. “Take it out.” He pushed back immediately after he said that. “I need you.”

“Are you sure?” Roy pulled toy almost completely out but kept slowly moving it inside of Ed in shallow thrusts. “It seems like you don’t want me to stop.”

“I’d much rather,” Ed’s eyes closed and he sucked on his bottom lip when Roy pulled it out only to tease around his opening. Once he found his voice again, he looked back at Roy. “I’d much rather have you doing that to me.”

Roy’s mouth tilted up into a satisfied smile. “I am doing this to you.”

Ed shot him a glare. “You know what I mean, you bastard. I want you to put your dick in me and do that.”

“Okay, no need to call me names.” Roy chuckled and set the toy down on the floor and moved it out of his way. 

“You like it when I call you that.” Ed turned back around and glanced up at himself in the mirror. 

He caught Roy’s eye from the mirror. Despite their banter and Roy’s laughter, Ed could tell he was taking his time and being careful not to push any boundaries. Any other day he would have taken the time to appreciate the sentiment more, but right now his body was wound up so tight that all he could think about was the sweet bliss he’d feel once he had Roy pounding him into the floor. The look in Roy’s eyes promised so much yet Ed could feel himself grow impatient from waiting. 

Placing his right hand on the small of Ed’s back, Roy guided himself in. Ed took him easily tonight. There was no slight resistance that normally happened, but the warmth still wrapped around him and pulled into that sweet bliss. From the angle of their bodies, Roy was able to settle into a nice, slow shallow rhythm, though judging by the impatient sounds coming from Ed, it wasn’t enough. 

“Here,” Roy pulled Ed upwards. “Sit up a little.”

When Ed leaned back, he hadn’t bothered to do it slowly. His body moved downwards fast and almost knocked the wind out of him. He gasped loudly and tried to use his hands to reach out for something, anything. It happened so fast that he hadn’t been prepared for it. Roy was inside of him so deep that it teased the edge of feeling painful. 

Ed’s leg shifted and moved around but otherwise he kept himself still to allow his body to adjust. Sucking in a deep breath, he exhaled through his nose. “Shit.”

Roy wrapped his arms around Ed held him close. “How are you doing?”

“Good, it’s just that,” Ed took another deep breath in and let it out slowly. “I’ve never felt anything quite like this before. Don’t pull out.”

“Can I move?” Roy moved Ed’s hair away and kissed the back of his neck. 

“Yes, fuck.” Ed rested his head on Roy’s shoulder and bowed his back. 

The tension he felt left him unsure of what exactly he wanted, but Ed knew that staying still would only drive him crazy. A needling sensation to either move away or push closer overwhelmed him. Roy’s hands went down to between his thighs and underneath them. 

Roy moved him upwards. He lifted his hips up and pushed him back down. They kept their movements slow. Ed’s thighs quivered and the shaking went all the way down through his right leg. Roy could tell he was looking at the floor, and that would not be acceptable. He wanted Ed to _see_ what this did to both of them. 

“Watch yourself.” Roy titled Ed’s head upwards so that he could look into the mirror. He held Ed by the waist and slowed down. “Can you feel it, Ed? How tight you are? How hard it is for me to move in you? How hard it is for me not to push you down and give it to you?”

Ed’s body heated up at Roy’s soft but firm words. He would have fallen forward if Roy hadn’t been holding his body still. But still he looked at his own reflection across from him. His hair was messy and stuck to his face, and he could tell there were knots in it. 

His eyes looked glazed over, almost as if he had spent half the day in one of the opium houses. He should have taken more time to brush it before calling Roy in. Ed exhaled a shaky breath and cleared his thoughts. 

The point was to feel. Roy stretched him so beautifully that focusing on anything else seemed sacrilegious. Ed chanced a look back and his breath caught in his throat. Roy’s eyes were half closed and small, quiet moans slipped from his mouth. When he noticed Ed watching him, his hand caressed the side of Ed’s hip. 

Roy took Ed's hand in his own and moved it downwards. He wrapped Ed's fingers around his own erection. Roy moved his hand back and forth a few times before letting go. “Touch yourself for me.”

Ed complied and slowly stroked himself. A part of him wanted to move faster but his nerves were too frayed and his hand shook too much for him to do much else and let Roy set the tone for them. 

Moving Ed forward, Roy settled him until he was on his knees, half bent forward. His automail clanked against the floor when his left knee hit. Ed steadied himself the best he could, planting his left hand onto the floor. From this new angle, Roy brushed against him in just the way to make his breathing speed up until his breaths came out in short, harsh gasps. 

“God, Ed, you're still so tight.” Roy held Ed's hips in place and rotated between long slow thrusts and harsh pounding ones. 

“I need it harder.” Ed tried to move back so he could have a little more control of the rhythm between them. But Roy wouldn't loosen his grip. “Dammit. Roy, please.”

Roy moved up and planted soft kisses along Ed's back. He leaned down to whisper into Ed's ear. “I want to take my time with this. It'll be awhile before we can see each other again.”

Ed went slack and let Roy have his way. After all, he really couldn't argue with that reasoning. After tonight, it would probably be months before they saw each other again. 

Even though his cooperation was driving him crazy. He felt Roy move away from him and settle back into their previous position. The constant slide of Roy's cock inside of him, pushing against his muscles and his prostate caused his head to lower close to the floor. Ed resisted the urge to let go of his erection to keep himself from making the unseemly noises that pushed their way out of his mouth. 

No one else could make him lose control like this. No one else could ever get him into a position like this. Roy hadn't even needed to ask. Ed was all to willing to get on his hands and knees and raise his ass in the air for it. 

It almost felt like he had what Al used to call, ‘the case of the shivers’ when they were little kids. Ed couldn’t stop shaking. His left arm almost buckled twice and his right had difficulty keep up with Roy’s movements. 

The floor below him looked moist, and Ed realized he was dripping sweat. His hair got into his eyes and they would blink on reflex to get it out. He couldn't very well stop, though. Not when Roy had asked him like that. His knuckled were white with how hard he had his fingers pressed against the floor. 

Then Roy’s grip on his hips tightened. He lifted Ed’s butt up in the air and moved faster. Ed tried to keep himself from sliding across the floor but was unable to stop the momentum each time Roy pounded inside of him. His ears popped and his voice cracked, and Ed lost it. His cries and pleas for more sounded distant to him. Like an echo inside his head. 

When Ed felt his orgasm overtake him, he purposely tightened himself around Roy more than he would have normally. All his energy that he had left him went towards trying to imprint what he felt onto Roy. As if he thought if he tried hard enough for a second they would be as one. He had that brief moment of clarity he always had when Roy made him come where he clearly see his feelings for Roy and have it make sense. All he needed to do was reach out and grab it. That moment afterward always made him satisfied until his mind started to work against him. 

His hand shook while he pumped himself, his warm cum spilling onto his hand and dripping down across his wrist. Looking up into the mirror, he watched Roy’s eyes widen a little and his body stiffen before he softly called out Ed’s name. Roy’s hips jerked forward, pressing Ed closer to the floor. 

Ed shivered. He had insisted that Roy not put anything on this time on the drive there, and now he momentarily questioned that request. Ed could feel some of it drip down his legs and onto the tiled floor. The intimacy behind it left him unsure of how he felt. He let Roy come inside of him for the first time without having him pull out first or wear something. 

It felt like he had allowed Roy to mark him. Ed sighed and let his knees slide across the floor so that he rested on his stomach. Roy carefully pulled out of him, and he winced at the lewd squelching sound that followed. 

Ed closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. His brain started to shut down, and his body felt tingly and numb. Roy’s hands moved across his back and down to his butt, softly squeezing before pulling away. Ed laid there for a few more minutes before Roy carefully lifted him off the floor and turned him around into to a sitting position. 

At least he was out of his own mess now, though he could still feel the warm stickiness cool down and start to harden against his skin. He needed another shower. Ed opened his eyes and glanced up. 

“Here, let me clean you up.” Roy gently spread Ed’s legs out. He had laid out a few towels earlier and grabbed one. 

“I can get it. You don't have to.” Ed went to move Roy's hand out of the way only to have it stopped. 

“I want to.” Roy moved Ed's arm so it rested at his side. “Please, just let me.”

“Okay, fine.” Ed let Roy wipe down between his legs and thighs. When the towel moved lower, he lifted his butt off the floor. “But, so you, it's kind of embarrassing.”

“Mhm.” Roy only smiled and finished cleaning him off. Picking up the other towel, he used it to wipe the sweat out of Ed's face. “It's so kind of you to humor me in my old age.”

“I do what I can.” Ed laughed a little until Roy grabbed his face between both his hands and leaned in to kiss him. 

It felt too needy and far too tender. Roy's lips moved up his face to his forehead back down across his jaw line. His hands moved down Ed’s chest and settled comfortably on his hips.

Ed swallowed what he really wanted to say. He knew what it was, but saying it... he couldn't allow that. It would only complicate everything. Instead, he gently pushed Roy away. “My back hurts. Let me up.”

“Alright.” Roy chuckled and rested his head on Ed's shoulder momentarily. Then he stood up and held his hand out. 

Ed took it. His right leg almost buckled but Roy took him from underneath his arms until he could keep himself up on his own. At least he could depend on his left leg not to be affected by the position he had been in for so long. 

Once he felt safe to move, Ed took a step forward to test it out. Roy watched him move around but said nothing. Finally he had enough of the awkward silence. Sometimes it left an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach and made him want to scream. Still, he wouldn’t be the one to say something about it and ruin what little they had cobbled together for themselves over the years, into whatever this was. 

“I think I’m gonna shower again.” Ed turned away and pulled back the shower curtain.

Roy wrapped his arms around Ed’s waist. “Mind if I join you?”

“Sure, but you’re not going to insist on washing me again, are you?” Ed turned around and gave Roy a small smile. 

“It would only be appropriate for me to offer my help.” Roy chose his words carefully. Ed had already started showing signs that he wanted to bolt and run away from this. 

“Okay, sure. But we can’t take long. I already told Ling, I’d be back before the delegate from Drachma arrived.” Ed leaned down and turned on the water. Once the temperature felt warm enough he stepped inside. 

Roy nodded his head and followed Ed into the shower. Soon he would have to find his team, pack up, and head back to Amestris. Pulling the curtain closed, he grabbed the soap and washcloth, determined to enjoy what few precious moments they had alone left.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. It's been a stressful couple of weeks so I sat down and finally finished this one. This was originally supposed to be a part of one of my series eons ago, but it really doesn't fit, and I realized that after I started writing it. I think it probably goes with something else I've been slowly diddling over the past few months, but for now, I'd say it's a stand-alone oneshot.


End file.
